Any Longer
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: If you wait any longer, we're going to have missed our chance. KF/Robin...IN A CAVE. Very little Oxygen... yeah...Done for the Yj Anon meme


Fail Cliché Plot is Fail...I can't be original about this to save my life. Done for the Lj Young Justice prompt_meme.

* * *

Wally tried shifting a few rocks before he finally gave it up as a bad job and slid to the floor beside Robin, stretching his legs out.

"The com-links are broken." He pointed out helpfully.

"I kinda figured that out ten minutes ago Kid Obvious..." Robin replied not looking up from his wrist computer. He was sitting crossed legged with his back to the far wall from the collapsed entrance.

"I've sent an automated message to the rest of the team that they'll get if they come in range. I think they'll be fine without us though."

Kid Flash slumped further against the rock wall at their backs. "Seriously? The most amateur trap and we get caught in it? A cave in?" he mumbled pouting.

"And I wouldn't run around too much if I were you, the areas probably been sealed so we're on a limited oxygen supply."

"And you tell me this _after_ I try digging our way out for ten minutes?"

Robin just shrugged in response.

The mine lights had been knocked out during the chaos of the cave in and their only source of light was Robin's computer. It lit up his face highlighting the black of his mask and casting the rest of his features into stark contrast.

Wally watched him for a few moments before promptly turning away to stare into the darkness. But looking at that empty black surrounding only heightened his awareness. The warmth from the small body next to his and how they touched at the shoulder and knees.

Hesitantly he shifted so their knees weren't touching but that only caused their shoulders to press together harder. Robin didn't look up from his computer hacking who knows what and Wally was slightly glad for that distraction, only when he tried moving away again Robin simply followed, leaning back on him instead.

Wally tried not to squirm, he really did. Usually he was perfectly controlled with touching Robin but somehow the small dark space and the fact that they were completely alone had his brain screaming 'Alert! Alert!' even when his body wanted to lean back into the small touch.

He guessed Robin must be really _really_ busy with his hacking so he tried again, still looking decidedly away.

There was a sigh from Robin and he closed his computer lowering their light considerably. Wally's spine tensed and he hoped with all his might that Robin didn't notice how he started trembling.

"You can stop you know." Robin said quietly.

"Stop what?"

"Well you're hardly flinching at everything because you're afraid of the dark." Robin turned to look at him now and it would be simply too obvious if Wally didn't look back.

"No clue what you mean dude?" he answered nonchalantly turning too."Stop pretending you don't want to lean on me because you **do**!" suddenly Robin was sounding angrier than simple annoyance.

"What? I wasn't-" Wally spluttered.

"Oh please! Just drop the act!" Boy Wonder snapped. And then he was kneeling forward and looking directly at Wally, in the faint light his face was determined.

"Look I _know_ okay, so you can stop pretending now." He said a little more quietly.

"I really don't know what you're talking about?" Wally's eyes widened in panic and he leaned away both hands on the ground, heart beating abnormally fast even for him.

"I know how you feel okay? I know you like me so can you stop pretending that you don't look at me or that you don't want to keep touching me when you pull away!" Robin burst out.

"Rob, I never- I don't-" Wally tried breathing to fast to be coherent but Robin cut him off when he leaned forward to crush their mouths together.

Wally would be lying if he said that he didn't kiss back because he did. He leaned in and participated, warmth spreading from the small contact as chaste as it was, even when in his head alarm bells were going off.

'It's Rob, Rob, Robin, like your little brother!' and then when that made no difference and Robin made a small sound of satisfaction 'Too young! Too young! Too young!'

And Wally forced himself to pull away with a gasp.

For a moment it was so quiet and still as they stared at each other over the blue glow of the small light on Robins wrist.

And then Robin let out a breath and took in another showing just how out of breath he was.

"Okay?" he asked tentatively though his expression faltered.

If there was more light Wally was sure the faint pink on the other boys cheek would be a full blown blush, as it was his own face felt uncomfortably warm.

His heart in his throat he could only reply "No, Rob, it's not okay. I- We can't."

"And why is that?" And now Robin was just plain affronted but the doubt had left his face somewhere around the point where Wally mentioned 'We'

"Be-Because!" Wally started, shock rendering him speechless for the moment. Robin was silent, waiting an eyebrow raised.

"Because," Wally finally blurted, "because it's not right an-and you're too young and-"

"Oh come on I'm fifteen!" And then he was moving. Before Wally could do anything about it he found himself with a lap full of Boy Wonder.

A very squirmy, red and angry lap full.

Wally meeped and tried to back pedal but yeah, solid granite at his back, not far to go really. So he gulped instead.

"I'm fifteen! And you've waited long enough."

"But-"

"It's painful how obvious you are and I'm sick and tired of waiting!" And then Robin was holding Wally's face in both his hands as he ferociously attacked the other boy's lips.

Straddling the speedster he wound his arms around Wally's neck and pushed forward.

Wally for his part was having a hard time keeping his hands at his sides, even to push the other boy away he would have to -gulp- touch him. And once that started there was no knowing when his body would let him stop.

The way Robin moved and wiggled his tongue to get it past Wally's lips certainly didn't help the constant chant of 'Only fifteen, only fifteen,' in Wally's head.

Somewhere along the line 'Only fifteen' began to lose the effect 'Only fourteen' or 'Only thirteen' used to hold on his self control. Just as his brain almost disconnected from his body and sent the message for him to open his mouth already, Robin pulled away.

He was breathing hard, even harder than Wally, from effort. His breath puffed across Wally's face, humid and warm because he refused to move an inch.

"I'm not too young." He muttered and Wally blinked at the whine in his voice.

"And I wasn't too young when you started acting like this." And here he tugged Wally's hair angrily, from where he had his hands curled into the back of his head.

"Hey thirteen is way too young!" Wally protested for once forgetting his policy of 'Deny, deny, deny' or even the more recent favourite of 'Blank.'

"Thirteen?" Robin snorted "KF you were making eyes at me long before that! I didn't say anything because I knew _you_ weren't comfortable expressing it, but you know what I think? I think you're afraid."

Robin leaned forward bringing their chests together.

"I think you're afraid to say anything." He breathed. "You've waited so long and now you're scared."

Wally couldn't reply. He just gulped and let it all catch up with him, somewhere in the back of his mind he was contemplating sitting on his hands, when Robin reached down to pull then up and around his own waist.

"_I'm_ not scared." And there wasn't any fear in his voice as he leaned forward, only a kind of wonder.

"If you wait any longer, we're going to have missed our chance Wally."

He used Wally's resulting gawking to crush their lips back together, a hand clutching the yellow fabric of his flash costume another around his neck.

This time though something seemed to have got through because Wally responded. His hands tightened on Robin's waist pulling him impossibly closer.

Mouths opened against each other and Wally jerked in surprise when Robin met his tongue with his own. The younger boy was shuddering and suddenly it was way too warm in the little cave.

Out of breath they broke apart moments later. Wally groaned letting his face fall onto Robin's shoulder. Clearly their oxygen supply was finishing still nothing warranted how out of breath he felt.

He nuzzled into Robin's neck and sighed, "You could've-" he found he quite liked the little hitch in breath Robin had every time he licked. "-said something _before_." Suddenly all his thoughts and all that holding back were melting away as if it never existed.

"_I_ could have- ow, ow, don't bite- What about _you_ Kid Repression?"

"Yeah...Says Boy Jailbait..." Wally replied between licking and sucking.

Robin's wrist comm. buzzed indicating the others had found them, it was ignored.

"You said it yourself, you're older. You could have done something so much sooner!"

Wally brought his head up till their foreheads touched.

"What and sign my own death certificate while I'm at it for Bat-Daddy? No Thanks! I'm going to have a hard time convincing him I was jumped by his underage son!"

"Shut up! You're underage too!" his lips quirked up minutely.

"Only for a year longer...You're right I am scared! I'm so petrified of what he's going to do to me that I don't think I can get up!" but he was smiling as he said it, green eyes glowing.

Robin made a face and tried to reply but the com-link buzzed again and huffing he opened his computer to reply to Aqualad.

"Yeah it was a cave-in, you're going to have to dig us out and fa-AST!."

Wally had discovered a new snack, Robin's collar bone. He was pretty sure he wouldn't find it so appetizing if there was more oxygen.

"No that was just Kid being Kid. I'm fine." Robin went on ignoring him.

As if they hadn't been making out just minutes ago, as if he wasn't sitting in Wally's lap flush from the hair line down to who knows where.

Wally chuckled as he began rubbing their cheeks together, maybe he had been afraid and a little bit in denial. But when Wally decided to do something he never did it half-way. So he certainly wasn't going wait anymore years for things to come to him.

He also wasn't letting go.

"Yeah I'd say we have about twenty more minutes oxygen supply." Robin was all business.

"Maybe Supey and Miss M could try and create an opening to at least urhm...let oxygen...through...uhh...and..." His voice faltered and then swiftly trailed away as Wally's hand decided to graduate from his waist to hip and then lower...

* * *

OOOOOmigod! *falls over*

I always write these things and then am like WTF? WTF? WTF did I just dooooo!

I freaking swear Laurry had NOTHING to do with this! Weird or what...

Anyhoo hope you enjoyed! :D Reviews are LOVE!


End file.
